The present invention relates to start-up acceleration technology used in wireless data communications systems including a wireless video image transmission device and wireless reception device which intermittently perform reception processing within standby periods, for making faster the startup procedure of these video transmission and reception devices while simultaneously reducing electrical power consumption in standby events.
Conventional known power-saving type wireless communication techniques for causing a central control apparatus to manage interconnection between radio terminals include a standby control method which is recited in JP-A-7-303276, for example. In this Japanese patent literature, there is disclosed a technique adapted for use with a wireless communication control scheme having a couple of radio terminal devices which intermittently perform signal reception processing within standby periods. When a calling time point of a transmission-side radio terminal is not identical to the signal reception time of a reception-side radio terminal, a control device which manages wireless communication between these radio terminals notifies the transmission-side radio terminal of the nearest signal reception time of the reception-side radio terminal. After the transmission-side radio terminal that has received such notice notified a calling connection time to the control device, transition is made to a standby state to thereby achieve steady connectivity and reduction of total electric power consumption.
Additionally, audio/video (AV) equipment power-saving techniques using a human-sensitive sensor include the one that is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2007-96462. Disclosed in this patent literature is a technique for reducing power consumption of AV equipment by turning off the AV equipment's power supply when a predetermined length of time is elapsed after a user acted to go away from a nearby location of the AV equipment while letting the power supply of AV equipment be kept operative.